


show me what i'm looking for

by vatonage



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, teeth rotting fluff, theyre gay and im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatonage/pseuds/vatonage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>save me, i'm lost<br/>oh, lord, i've been waiting for you</p><p>- - -</p><p>short drabble about two babies' first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me what i'm looking for

      "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much."

 

Gaz raised an eyebrow and turned to his grinning boyfriend. Seeing that giddy grin made the sides of his lips curl upwards. Laughter as soft as silk exited the ringmaster's mouth. It made Christian weak in the knees.

 

     "Because you've given me many things to smile about, scientist."

     "That's sweet. But y'know, we've known each other for this long and you still can't call me by my first name? Even now that we're dating." 

 

Christian relaxed against the grass, or perhaps the blanket separating his clothes from being stained by the grass. He exhaled, watching the sky turn hues of orange and pink. The time was around 6:00, give or take a few. Just enough time to watch the sunset.

 

The two had been together for only three - four? - days though they knew each other for much longer than that. This technically counted as their second date since tracking down a serial killer didn't count as a proper date, Christian mused. Gaz rested his forearm on his knee, resting his other leg on the blanket. It was a very _colourful_ moment for him, for lack of a better term. Everything had been so bleak in the events of what happened in Arcadia. Murders and mysteries and the like. While that was all rather exciting to experience, it was rooted in something very dark. Something Gaz had known to accept to his life.

But this? Watching sunsets? Could anything else give him more colour in his life? Especially if he had the pleasure of watching it with someone he - dare he say it - _loved_. Christian sat up just as the sun slowly drowned in the horizon, resting his hand above Gaz's free one beside him. The warmth from his face started to drift as the sun lowered though the expression on his face never faltered. He curled his fingers around his boyfriend's. Gaz felt his heart skip a beat.

 

     "Witnessing sunsets was always breathtaking. But it means even more to me now that you're here."

 

How did everything this man said sounds like it came from 18th century prose? Gaz laughed once more, releasing their hands only to wrap an arm around his shoulder and pull Christian close. Brushing the blonde streaks away from Christian's face, Gaz rested his hand on his cheek.

 

     "You read way too many romance novels, _Christian_."

 

Hearing his name uttered so intimately, his face burned a bright red, barely missing it in the descending sun's shadows. God, they were so irritatingly close. Christian, who held his hand against Gaz's chest for stability, took note of how fast his heart was beating. Gaz, with his hand on Christian's face, could've counted all the freckles on his cheek. As Gaz leaned to close the gap between them, Christian tilted his head invitingly and their lips pressed against each other and _everything_ about it felt right. They felt right. Not something to be hidden behind 'just a friend' any longer. Not something to be scared of being ridiculed by.

They pulled away from each other, taking a moment to catch their breath. Christian smiled, feeling his heartbeat slow down and Gaz returned the smile in relief that this was something they could be. He ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

     "I love you."

 

Christian paused, stunned by such an abrupt phrase like he had never heard it in his life. Wrapping his arms around Gaz's waist, he rested his head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat one last time.

 

     "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> i started thinking about gaztian's first kiss and started crying. then i listened to carolina liar and started crying even more. eventually my tears hit enough keys to write this dumb drabble.


End file.
